


The Scales in Which We Show

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Incest, Dragons, Inspired, M/M, Protective Tadashi, Some Fluff, Stubborn Hiro, mythical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of man could hardly compare to those of the great creatures that roamed the forests, oceans, and plains of the world. Little was known of the creatures of myth, and few believed in them which in itself was a blessing. They roamed from the highest mountain tops, to the lowest ravines, from the driest desert to the wettest ocean, from the most humid rainforest to the freezing tundra's. Nothing could compare to their beauty, or their ferocious temper. They could be the most gentle of creatures, or the most deadly. They were known the world around by different names, but one thing was certain, everyone from any culture or language knew them by their universal name: Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Have I Gotten Myself Into

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paw Prints and Chicken Scratches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103061) by [myheartsegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartsegg/pseuds/myheartsegg). 



The lives of man could hardly compare to those of the great creatures that roamed the forests, oceans, and plains of the world. Little was known of the creatures of myth, and few believed in them which in itself was a blessing. They roamed from the highest mountain tops, to the lowest ravines, from the driest desert to the wettest ocean, from the most humid rainforest to the freezing tundra's. Nothing could compare to their beauty, or their ferocious temper. They could be the most gentle of creatures, or the most deadly. They were known the world around by different names, but one thing was certain, everyone from any culture or language knew them by their universal name: Dragon. A certain dragon flew alongside a island coastline somewhere in Eastern Europe, waves lapping at the rocky shores beneath him. This dragon was known as Hiro, a name given to him by his parents when he first hatched. Being the only dragon to hatch out of a entire clutch had it's downfalls, but it had also meant more attention to the dragonling. Hiro flew over the ocean water, it's waves erupting into a salty mist as they broke over the jagged rocks of the shoreline. He closed his eyes as he found a thermal updraft and rode it into the sky, the wind whipping past his charcoal black scales. If it had been anywhere near night time, he would have appeared invisible to those amongst the living population a bit farther off as he blended into the blackness of the night sky. Feeling as the warm sun bathed him in light, he took great pleasure in the light before folding his wings closer to his body and dive bombing down towards the water. The thrill of the fall exhilarated him, made him feel more alive than usual as the water came rushing at him. Hiro blinked before suddenly veering back into a straight line, seconds before smashing down into the water.  
'I'm king of the world!' was all Hiro could think, taking a vast left as he flew inland and over the vast forested. He knew he would get in trouble if anyone knew he was flying this close to the human population. Humans and dragons had waged war for centuries, until dragons had started being killed off and their numbers began to dwindle rapidly. With sightings of the mystical beasts being rare and few between, many people around the world had began to even doubt their existence at all. Everyone but the Vikings, the one culture that had refused to stop believing in them and made it their sole mission to kill all and any dragons they came across. Hiro had heard of the race, some of the horror stories that he had picked up from other passing dragons about the cruelty that Vikings displayed towards his kind were bad enough to make his golden blood run cold. Hiro was particularly young to be out on his own currently, a few years shy of maturity. Yet the thrill of exploring was one he couldn't deny himself, he had to see the world, had to keep going, had to know what awaited him beyond the blue ocean. Hiro could see the settlement a few miles away, making sure to stay far away enough to appear as only a small dot in the sky to anyone who would have even noticed him. Huffing a breath that reeked of fish and meat, Hiro knew it was time to wash his mouth out with seawater or chew on bushels of mint. Hiro was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to even seen the trap hurtling out of the forest towards him, two large rocks attached to a string striking his wing before wrapping around and knotting itself together. Letting out a strangled cry of surprise, Hiro felt as his wing gave out before he started to flap madly as he spiraled down towards the tree's. He let out another pained roar as his body finally scraped the tree tops, crashing through sticks and branches as they took a beating towards his body. With another grunt of discontent, Hiro smashed into the ground before skidding through the dirt and rock until coming to a rest. He knew something had pierced his other wing, feeling the soft trickle of blood seeping through the rips and tears before his eyes fluttered open. Toffee colored eyes seemed to look around the forest, any sounds of nature or animals having been silenced at his immediate and dramatic entrance. Pain suddenly began to radiate from his wing, soft whimpers escaping past his lips as he tried to move only for the pain to send him crashing back down.  
“HELP!” the dragon cried out, his roar of desperation falling on deaf ears as it echoed through the forest before dissipating into nothing.  
'I can't believe this, who knocks someone out of the sky while flying? Rude, inconsiderate, selfish people, why couldn't they just let him be?' Hiro thought to himself, noting that the pain in his wing was only beginning to turn excruciating now. The membrane of the wing itself must have been snapped, which meant he wouldn't be able to fly for months until it healed. The dawn of realization finally washed over him, fear beginning to grip his heart as he tried to rustle around and break free of the entrapment. Hiro's eyes suddenly snapped to the left as he heard rustling come from the bushes, noticing a pair of dark green eyes staring at him from behind them.  
'Oh Gods, stay away!' Hiro screamed from within, watching as a face moved around in the shadows before stumbling forward and revealing itself. He watched in awe as a human stepped out, this one a tall and lanky male with scruffy brown hair and freckles. Hiro felt as a low and resounding growl came up from his chest, doing his best to appear big and strong but knowing he failed miserably. His growls turned into whimpers as he tried to stand up once more only to fall back into place.  
“Easy now. . .I'm not going to hurt you.” the human said, Hiro's eyes flying into brown colored orbs of shock as he flicked his gaze back to the male. He tensed whenever he felt a soft hand rub itself across the scales of his neck, Hiro inadvertently shirking away in fear before the male jumped back slightly. He watched with cautious eyes as the human just smiled up at him, stepping forward before rubbing his neck once more. Hiro was in no mood to be petted, especially by a human as he felt another round of pain shoot through his wind and spine. With a broken wing, he knew he was at the mercy of the human any anything or anyone else who happen to stumble by.  
“Your. . .beautiful. So much more breathtaking in person.” the human said, walking around to Hiro's side before gasping in shock.  
“Your hurt! Oh Gods, did I do that?! Crap!” the male hollered out, suddenly throwing two of his hands into his messy brown hair as he stared at the golden blood trickling down Hiro's side in small droplets before looking back into Hiro's eyes with concern.  
'Okay. . .are you going to just keep staring at me or kill, skin, and eat me?' Hiro thought to himself, noticing the extreme expression of guilt that washed over the human's face before he stepped forward with a outstretched palm. Hiro growled again, baring his sharp teeth before the male jumped back and looked away. Hiro continued to growl but hid his teeth once more, noticing how the human kept walking forward with his hand outstretched. Hiro wasn't sure why, but this man seemed different than the stories he had been told growing up. The man hadn't tried to kill him yet, or torture him, or even rip his wings off and make him defenseless. Without even thinking, Hiro settled his head down onto the ground, most likely a result from the exhaustion he had suddenly felt beginning to overtake him. With no strength to continue growling, he stopped as he closed his eyes and tried to wait for the unavoidable. Dying at his age, what a shame to waste so little of his life doing pointless things and one of them being the reason he would die alone. When he felt no dagger sink into his skin, or sword being struck at him, but the feeling of a soft hand rubbing his snout, Hiro definitely opened his eyes to see the man smiling at him with a particular fondness he hadn't seen or heard of in any human before. Most of the species had either attempted to kill or run away from him on sight, that being the normal association of how things went down between the two species. Hiro stared at the man, watching and feeling as he rubbed his snout soothingly.  
“I never meant to hurt you little guy. . .you look so tiny. You must be around my age in dragon years.” the man said, Hiro letting out a indignant huff of hot air as he furrowed his eyes at the short remark. Sure he was a dragon, and a beautiful and smart one at that, but was tiny compared to other dragons his age. Hiro watched in awe as the human took out a knife, flinching back as he drew it closer before finally feeling as the rope around his wing was cut, releasing him. Hiro watched as the man stepped back suddenly, a new fear in his eyes as he watched Hiro intently. Hiro stood up on his legs, one of his wings successfully able to fold and move while the other hung limply at his side. He knew he wasn't going anywhere when he tried to walk forward, only for his legs to buckle from being weak and he came crashing down into the ground with a thud.  
“What am I going to do!? I've destroyed your only means of flying!” the man said, not noticing how a larger shadow flew over the both of them. Hiro looked up towards the sky, the shadow moving across them again before he instantly knew who and what it was.  
“Hiro! Where are you! Answer me!” came a familiar voice.  
Hiro knew that this human stood no match for what was coming, and yet he felt like he couldn't just let the man die. He had freed him after all, and had made no attempt on his life thus far. Without another moment to think, Hiro sprung forward and wrapped his wing across the guys body before bringing him close. With a surprised yelp and sudden reaction, the man stiffened in the dragon's wing as the shadow flew over before something hard smashed into the ground before them. Hiro kept the man securely in his wing, away from any prying eyes as he stared up at the sight before him. A much larger dragon stood there, his claws entrenched deep into the moist floor of the forest as he looked down at Hiro with warm and comforting brown eyes. Black scales as dark as coal were all over his body, a thin strip of white moving across one of the wings as the dragon moved closer before he felt a tongue licking his snout.  
“Hiro!? Are you okay? When you left after our argument, I was so scared!” the man said and Hiro couldn't help but roll his eyes. The dragon was Tadashi, his older brother and only living member of his dragon clan left alive other than him.  
“D-Dashi. . .I can't fly! My wing is broken!” Hiro whined, his voice coming out in nothing short of pitiful whimpers as he felt another jolt of pain and the man still stiff in his wings with shock.  
“Hang on, I'll carry you back home!” Tadashi called out, Hiro curling up in on himself even more as he felt his brothers claws encircle his particularly still small body before lifting him off the ground. Hiro felt as the man began to clutch onto his body even harder, having noticed how they had suddenly become airborne. Hiro knew he was stuck with this man now, for dropping him from here would surely kill him and he didn't want that for a stranger who had shown him kindness when others would have killed him. Now he just had to face his brother Tadashi, who's menacing glare of disappointment cut deeper than any human sword could. Hiro sighed to himself, the pain from his broken wing going slightly numb as they flew over the ocean once more, making their way off the island and back towards theirs.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me!

I've been so busy with life and work that I haven't been able to update my stories! I'm so sorry! I recently moved into a brand new apartment with my significant other and we've been decorating it slowly and also working our butts off. I don't want y'all to think I've forgotten about my stories, or the beautiful and loving fans who read them! I promise I will get back to these as soon as I can! Much love! Ship on my lovelies!


End file.
